Untitled
by BunnieGrrl
Summary: Just before he admits his feelings for Riza, Roy has a disturbing dream - and if it's allowed to come true, they're all doomed.


**Au. Note: Suggestions for the title are very much welcomed. I don't know where I'm going to go with this just yet, so please bear with me. I got this much from a dream I had (please don't compare me to S. Meyer), and I haven't had a dream like or about this since.. so it's up to my creativity to go from here. Reviews, comments, and questions are always welcomed. :) FMA and it's characters belong to Arakawa-san, so they are not mine. Thanks for reading!**

His eyes popped open as he awoke with a gasp. He had to get to her before anything happened. Before he lost it all. Thowing back the crisp white sheets of the medical ward's bed, he swung his legs over the side and firmly planted his bare feet on the floor. Gaining traction against the tile floor, he began running, narrowly skirting his way around the other bed in the room that blocked his path and headed for the door. Yanking it open, he made his way out into the hall, not even stopping to bask in the few shocked gasps of some of the female staff.

Almost automatically, he knew where she was. Taking off like a gunshot down the hallway to his right, he barreled past medical staff and alchemists alike, shoving people and things aside as quickly as he could in order to get to the end of the hall. When he had, he turned to his right and began running again at the same speed as before. Growling, he shouted at those too stupid to see that he had a mission to fulfill and nothing would stand in his way.. for long. "Come on, MOVE! Get out of the way, dammit!" At his bark, most of the staff moved to one side of the hall or the other, except for those who stared blankly at him or just couldn't see him.. like Sheska, who as usual had a wall of books in her arms.

She cried out when she felt a force push against her tightly folded hands, shoving her backwards into the wall behind her and spilling her books to the floor. She didn't even have time to complain as she saw two bare feet slip and slide among the books, gain traction once more, and head down to the end of the hallway before turning right again.

Even Havoc.. calm, usually unassuming Havoc.. had to blink a few times in order to make sense of everything when a stray gust of wind from what seemed like a passing freight train blew by and put his cigarette out. "Aw, man.. come on.." Actually looking up for a moment, he glanced around to see what had happened and only saw a blur of black and white heading down the hallway away from him.

_There she is_, he thought. _Almost there. _Putting on a burst of speed, he shot past the last few staff members and made a beeline straight for her. Too bad she didn't see it coming.

* * *

"Alright, make those corrections, draw up another draft, and you should be ready for authorization," she informed the soldier. With a nod, he headed back to his station. Usually, she was taken by surprise very little. When Mustang had forgotten he still can't even make a spark in rainy weather, she simply sighed and handed him a dry pair of gloves. When Havoc changed girlfriends for the third time in just as many days, she knew it was going to be someone else the next day. When she found Sheska buried in a pile of reference material for the second time this week, it was to be expected. This, however.. yeah, completely by surprise.. and that was rare.

"Hm?" was all she managed to utter as she looked to her right, her attention drawn away from the paperwork in her hand when staff kept complaining about being shoved. All she knew that she saw was Roy Mustang.. in a hospital gown that came down to his knees.. coming at her.. and looking very determined. She didn't have time to even blink, much less ask what the hell was going on, before a pair of warm, inviting lips were almost forcefully pressed against her own and she felt a strong hand at the back of her neck pulling her in for more.

This.. this is what he'd been looking for but denying himself for years. He'd deluded himself in trying to find what he wanted in countless other women, and it showed. He'd been left, unsatisfied but determined, and what he truly wanted had been right here all this time. Why he had denied himself this for so long, he wasn't certain.. but he knew he had very little time to make her understand. Pulling back, albiet reluctantly, he looked at her, breathing heavily from his mad dash over here as well as the kiss.

"What the hell?" was all she could whisper, her eyes wide as they focused on the face of a winded but otherwise serious Roy.

"Riza, let me explain," he began, his tone the most serious she had ever heard it outside of battle.

Somehow, she found her voice as she snapped back to her usual self. "Yes, please do! What the hell is going on, Roy? I look up and i see you barreling down the hallway in nothing but your hospital gown! At me, no less! What is the meaning of this?"

"Riza, I've been stupid.."

"Well that's not a news flash.."

"I've been going out with all of these women, looking for the one I want to be with for the rest of my life, and I realized I've been looking in the wrong direction. I should've been looking at you. It's always been you. I just refused to let myself see that because I'm your superior. Not anymore. I'm saying it here and now.. I want you, Riza. I love you."

Yeah.. about not being surprised by anything.. apparently it ended today and she'd missed the memo.

Blinking rapidly, she tried to wrap her mind around this new information. Roy.. serious yet womanizing Roy.. was admitting his feelings.. for her? Okay, what alternate dimension had she slipped into in the last five minutes? She demanded to know.. and for now, she'd live with it.. but later, she'd definitely have to return to her own world. "Roy, what are you going on about? You love me?" She paused, looking at him oddly. "What sort of medication have they been giving you? We have to get it changed. It's making you spout nonsense."

"It isn't nonsense, dammit! I love you!" he yelled, only brought to see how loud he'd yelled when he heard muttering behind him. He continued on, lowering his voice a couple of notches. "It isn't the medication, either. Something's going to happen. Something big.. and I don't know what.. but I knew I had to tell you how I felt before this whole place and all of these people are blown to kingdom come."

* * *

On the other side of the city, two people stood atop different buildings, looking down on the scene below them. A short, fat, bald man was grinning from ear to ear as he ran around, happily chasing after the townspeople. Opening his mouth, he let his tongue loll out, bearing a red ouroroboros mark. With a cry of happiness, he grabbed the nearest human and bit down on his upper arm just beneath the shoulder. The man cried out in pain and horror as the creature dressed in all black continued his feast, finishing the rest of his arm off and then heading for his knee. "Can't have you running away, now can we?" it asked. "I don't like it when my food escapes!"

The taller male with jet black hair and sunglasses laughed heartily as he watched. "That's it, Gluttony.. eat him.. eat all you want." He laughed again as he ran a hand through his hair. The man's name was Greed.. and he'd seen this scene play out a number of times in the past few days. Ishtval, Risembool, .. .. and now Central.. and he was loving every minute of it.

The shorter man on his left, standing, strangely enough, on top of a hospital, sighed boredly. "Greedy bastard," he commented under his breath.

Greed flashed him a smile. "Naturally.." he replied, his eyes sliding over to look at his partner-in-crime, "..and you're jealous."

The other's long, dark green hair cascaded down to the gritty, dirty rooftop as he sat down. Scoffing, he hung his legs over the edge of the building as he watched Gluttony eat his fill. "My name may be Envy, but even I'm not jealous of you," he commented.


End file.
